1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing tin oxide fibers.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Tin oxide is highly durable against acids and alkaline materials, and also stable against heat. Therefore, if such tin oxide can be formed into fibers, such fibers are expected to be useful as chemically resistant and heat resistant fibers, and it is also expected that such tin oxide is applicable as electrically conductive fibers.
Heretofore, there has been known no method which is capable of producing a substantial amount of fine tin oxide fibers having uniform diameters.